The present invention relates generally to the field of electronic system monitoring, and more particularly, to systems and methods that enable the real-time monitoring and historical digitization of actions taken by various systems and software applications associated with a computing device and that enable the realization and creation of relationships between such actions. The resulting telemetry information may be used in downstream analytics and artificial intelligence systems and applications.
Existing systems and methods for electronic system monitoring do a poor job at capturing useful, cohesive data from disparate systems and software applications. Moreover, existing systems are not configured to create or ascertain relationships in the data captured during monitoring. As a result, existing monitoring systems cannot provide a complete and accurate picture of the various transactions performed by computing devices that could be used in downstream analytics to discern meaningful patterns in the captured data that could be used to improve performance or inform future decisions.
To illustrate, an existing monitoring system may be configured to periodically capture images of what is displayed on a computer monitor (i.e., a screen capture) or to retrieve log files from the computing device showing what websites have been visited. This captured data may take various formats, such as images or text, making analysis of the data difficult. Additionally, the captured data would not reveal with any certainty all of the software applications being utilized by the computing device or provide insight into what happened before and after the screen capture or website visit. And importantly, the monitoring system would not reveal any relationships in the captured data, such as whether the website visits were related to any documents displayed in the screen capture (e.g., was the end user performing research as part of generating the document?). Thus, the insights that can be gleaned from the captured data are limited.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide systems and methods that enable both the real-time monitoring and historical tracking of events and actions performed by disparate systems and software applications associated with a computing device that also permit insight into the relationships between such events and human actions within disparate applications. The inventive systems and methods synchronously and asynchronously captures event data from various event sources that can be hardware or software applications associated with a computing device. The event data can be enriched before correlating associated event data into transactions. The enriched, correlated data provides a more accurate and complete picture of what activities the computing device is performing and how the computing device is utilized to accomplish particular tasks. This in turn enables the system to perform analytical processes that provide valuable insights used to describe, predict, and improve end user and system performance.